Angel of the Earth
by Zi Maze
Summary: This is an au BV story. Bulma is the guardian of Earth and Vegeta is his usual self(a lil OOC)Rating may go R in later chapters. Please R&R.
1. The arrival

_Discleamer:I don't own it - . -if I had I wouldn't be writing this._

**Angel of the Earth**

**Chapter 1: The arriving**

It was a peaceful day on Earth. Bulma and Chi-Chi were running through the forest. Bulma had long blue hair, wich was in a ponytail. Her blue eyes reflected the sun's rais and looked like diamonds. She was wearing a white dress wich went to her midle thighs.

Chi-Chi had black hair and eyes and was wearing the same dress as her friend but in red color.

Bulma was far ahead and when she reached the clif at the end of the forest she saw a falling star in the sky. Then an other...and an other.

Chi-Chi soon got there but didn't see any of it.

"What is it? What did you saw, Bulma?"

"I don't know... well, better find out." With that she lunched herself in the air and flew off (yes, flew!). Chi-Chi went after her a sec later.

When they got to the point where the 3 'stars' should have landed, they found out that there were no stars but somekind of spaceships in the ground. They landed near them (B&CC) curious about what was inside. They soon found it out: the haches(doors to the ships; is that right?.") poped down to the ground with a huge thud.

From the first one stepped out a tall man. His hair was black and went in all directions and his face was unreadable. He wore an uniform of some kind and there was something furry on his waist. He looked at the two gils. His face now held a hude grim. "Hiya girls!" he waved his hand.(gues who is it!?!)

"You know I have a feeling your brother knocked his head or something, Radizz." The voice was a little hars. It came from an other man who was shorter than the firs one. He too wore a uniform but slightly modyfied then the other one. His hair was black too but it poited right up in the sky. He had a frown on his face so nobody could read it.

"No, there's NO way that this is my brother. Every one in the family is a genious. I'm starting to belive that there was a mistake at breding." Radizz answered to the otther one. He was like the firt one just wirh long hair, there was no doupt that they are siblings.

Bulma, desperate to know whats going on, aproached the arriveres and now was standing a meter away from the first one. "Ahm...exuse me, would you mind telling me whats this all about and who are you?" she asked politely. All men was saring at her now.

"Aamm...Sure you know who we are." Radizz said in desbelive. Bulma shook her head in reply. "You mean you don't know what we are?" Bulma shook her head again.

"How is that possible? The guard of Earth must have know by this time." The short one spoke. "Can you show us your guard(ian)?"

"No problem"Bulma said in a cheery voice and a huge smile"I am the guardian of Earth."

Her smile wanished when the 3 started laughing."Ha...you?...hahaha...thats a good one...haha!"

Bulma started to feel angry."SO WHAT IF I AM!! FOR YOUR INFORMATION I JUST STARTED A FEW MONTHS AGO!!!"She shouted and all 3 covered their ears.

Everythig went quite for a long time when she spoke again." Now would you please tell me whats going on?"

The short one stepped closer and begin." I am Vegeta no Ouji, Prince of all Saijans. This is Radizz and his brother(wich isn't proven jet) Kakarott. We are Saijans and we're here to purge this mudball."

Bulma blinked...twice. 'did he just said that they are here to purge my home?'her mind raced. How is she going to save her planet?

"Vegeta-sama? Aren't we here because of the pods mailfunctioning?" asked a confused Kakarott. "Yes Vegeta-sama. This place looks so much like Vegetasei. Couldn't we just spare it?" asked Radizz (proven: they are siblings;p). Vegeta blinked at the two but gave it up. Not that if he couldn't beat them any time, but they had a point.

As he thought about that he felt a rugh pain in his chest and darkness came over him as he collapsed to the ground.

Thats all for now. Please let me know what do you think about it.


	2. Kisses and tails

**Chapter 2: Kisses and Tails**

Bulma and the others went to her home. Vegeta was placed in a guestroom and waited for treatment, still uncounches. After a while Bulma went to him with some bandages.

When she was finshed, she sat on the bad next to him. 'His features are so handsome....what!? where that came from?' as she taught her hand slid up to his forehead, then down to his cheeks. Surpriseingly Vegeta leaned in to the embrace. He still had a frown on his face but it seamed calmer now.

Thats when he decided to wake up. His eyes shoot open as he realized his state. 'Whats the onna doing? It can't be that this little earthling has...saved my life'.

They just stared at eachother's eyes for minutes which seemed like hours. After a while Vegeta broke the silence. "Why?" he only could say and his woice broke and was hars.

Bulma wasn't sure what to say to him. 'Thats a good question.'

"I...I don't know myslef, I gues." She said with a wisper. Her hand still lingered on his cheek but was quickly moved away as the door opened, rewealing a blushed Chi-Chi. Behind her was Kakarott with a red lipstik on his neck.

"Ahm...Bulma...mind if I..." She was cut off by her friend "no...no....I'll be okay"

With that the door shut.

Bulma looked at the prince next to her who was now sitting, probably to get a better view.

"Well I gues we're on our own." She muttered. "Wheres Radizz?" Vegeta asked, desparet to change the topick. "He said somethig about 'poods' and 'repearing'"

"Great. If it dependes on him, we're never going to leave this mudball."

Just when he said that a hand raced over his head.

"You're talking about my homeplanet, you bastard!"

Vegeta reache his hand to the point where Bulma had hit him. "Wow Onna, actually I felt that." He said with a smirk and whitin a sec she was pinned to the bed under him. Bulma started to strugle 'No use. He's to dawn sexy....no I mean strong, strong!' what she heared next was a shock to her. He had her pinned to the bed, he could do anything to her. Then he wispered to her ear: "I'm not going to harm you, never."

Her eyes grew even wider when his lips rushed to her's but she eventually fell into his embrace. He slipped his tongue in her mouth deapening the kiss even more.

'He's soo sweet...I could be like this forever...what the..?' she felt a furry tail caressing her upper thigh and was slowly making it's way upper...way too up she nooted.

Bulma broke the kiss and was breathing hard "No....Please don't...."

Vegeta stared at her in amasement "But..." Bulma placed a finger on his mouth "Not now..." she carresed his cheek and placed a light kiss on his lips. She managed to slip out under him and now was by the door. "You need your rest, I'll be back soon" whit that she shut the door gently but leaned to the wall and started sobbing silently.

I know, I know! It's too short but i'll try to make it longer next time, and don't worry: all will work out in the end ;)

Thanks to the review(s) and i hope i'll get some more ''

_Zi Maze_


	3. The Angel

_Hi, it's me again;)_

_Thanks for all the reviews i hope i can update soon and untill then i present you..._

_(...and sorry for the grammar but i'm a starter at this and when i tipe fast i sometimes make mistakes, but i'll try to do it right)_

**Chapter 3: The angel**

A few days passed uneventfully. Vegeta was fully healed now and started training with Kakarot and Radiz was tring to repair the pods whit less fortune. As for the girls, well...

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?!?!?!" shouted Bulma at Chi-Chi.

"Bulma please not so loud."Chi-Chi tried to calm her best friend down to no awail.

"Not so loud?! What did you expect me to do? You only know the guy for just a few days, how on Kamis sake did you got pregnant?!?!"

"Bulma, look, Kakarot said that he will stay if thats what I want, he realy cares...and its not my fault that you don't have anyone!" (Chi-Chi is realy angry now but we all know she wouldn't say things like that to her best friend, now would she?!;)) whit that she shut the door behind herself and went out to the dackyard where Vegeta and Kakarot stopped sparring and looked at her, blinking.

She made her way to Kakarott and said that she's going to leave, and that meant that he's going with her. So he picked her up and was gone in a sec.

Vegeta stared after them for a while but then he saw Bulma fling out through the window of her room. 'Maybe I should follow her, just in case she'll do something stupid...'he flown in her direction'...not that if I care or something...'.

Chi-Chi felt so guilty about saying those thing to Bulma, but how can she go back now?

Just then Kakarot turned around and went after Bulma's ki.

"What are you doing?"no answer"Kakarot? Where are we going?"

"I think Bulma is up to something. She went off after we left."his voice was serious.

Bulma finaly reached her destination. It was a lake with the most beautiful plants and flowers in the whole world. She got off her shoes, she was dressed in a long purple skirt and a black top.

Vegeta soon arrived to the lake. She was standing at the edge of the wather, tears rolling down from her eyes. He aproached her silently, his hans snaked around her waist. He felt her shiver under his touch.

"You know, she's write. I never had anyone and never will..."she was cut off by him

"Bulshit, if that is the case, why am I here?"he asked her as he hugged her even closer.

"I thaught that you didn't cared after my rejection, and you will go off planet in few days anyway"

"But I pland that you are coming with me, even if I have to drag you away"

"I cant leave yet..."Vegeta sudenly turned her towards him and kissed her with so much passion Bulma thaught she will just melt there and then. When the kiss ended and their lips parted Vegeta smiled down at her. Yes, a real smile.

"Let me ask you this, have you ever saw a guardian in it's true form(in this case that means an angel)?" He shook his head. " Then let me show you." She got out of his embrace and walked to the lake's edge. She started walking on the wather. When she was in the centre she started to dance(in a ritual form).

Kakarot and Chi-Chi just arriwed but none dared to say a word. They just stared at the dancind Bulma.

Soon the wather began to rise under her feet and above her. The next thing they realised that they couldn't see her, just the wather around her.

But then the wather went down again and Bulma came into view but she was different in some ways. She no longer wore her ordinal clothes but a thight bodysuit wich was grey and king blue. Her hair was cut short, barely reaching her shoulders. And what shocked the hell out of them was her shnowwhite wings wich were almost bigger than herself.

"Bulma, you...you did it!!" Chi-Chi excalimed and then fainted.

Bulma floated down to a speachless Vegeta and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Now I'm ready to leave"

_Okay, now how was that? Please let me know what you think of it._


	4. Interuptions

_Hi, I'm back and thanks for the reviews, still I promise to do some better grammar if I can .'_

_As for zicke's question /Why can she leave now/ firs i didn't know why myself but i figured it out: before ch 3 Bulma was not sure about her feelings for our favorite prince, but when she found out that he realy cares for her in his own twisted way she knew what to do. Hope that makes sence..._

_But I have a question for my reviewers also, i know it's dumb but realy: should i make an R rated fic out of it? Please review and give me some ideas, cause I have a writers block:( _

_Untill then: _

**Ch. 4: Interuption**

They made it back to Bulma's without any word spoken.

Chi-chi and Kakarot said there godbyes and took off to go home.

Bulma now laid on her bed, trying to clear her mind. 'As soon as Raditz fixes the pods, we're gona leave. I have a feeling that something isnt right, I just cant put my finger on it.'

As she tought this, there was a knock on the door. She knew who it was. Vegeta. A smile crept on her face.

"You can come in Vegeta" She giggled as he poked his head in, saw there wasnt any danger, then stepped in. He spotted her on the bed. As he came over his tail freed itself from his waist and started swaying. He climed on the bed next to her, leaned forward to kis her when sudenly...

Zi: oh o a cliffy. Sory its sooo short but I promise if you review and give me some ideas, the next chapter will be much longer.

Vegeta: yeah you better review 'cause if I'm not gonna get that kis I will have to blow somethng up or someone

Zi: ...well, ye...um...so plaese review...

ˇ


End file.
